Chapter 631 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 631:Agreement PG 1 *Vander Decken:*riding on Wadatsumi's head* Damn that "Strawhat". I think. First he steals my Shirahoshi, then he assaults me for no reason. *Wadatsumi:*walking while holding his jaw and crying*and he broked my tooth. *body shot with his name in the background* *Vander Decken:*growls*well, knowing from his past crimes, he will come to the Gyoncord Plaza. Also, the princess wouldn't help herself from coming to her own father's execution to stop it. I think. PG 2 *Vander Decken:*grins* Bahohohoho!!! In 2 hours, it will be the aniverrsary of "My Heart's Revenge". *body shot with his name in the background* *Wadatsumi:oh? PG 3 Ryuguu Palace *Pappug:*running with the three Strawhat's weopons* Seriously Bones, you should've just said it was you. *Brook:*floating behind him*I DID SAY THAT?! I SAID IT TO THE POINT OF MY THROAT COLLAPSING!! Even though I dont have a throat. SOOOULL JOOOKE!!! *Pappug:NOW ISNT THE TIME FOR JOKES!! THE KING IS GOING TO BE EXCECUTED!!! *Brook:I know, but if he dies he can have a fro like me. *Pappug: THAT DOESNT HAPPEN TO EVERYONE!! PG 4 *Usopp:*sees the water rise to the point of touching the cage*o.o OH NO ZORO!!! THE WATER IS GETTING HIGHER!!! *Zoro:*sleeping*dont worry I'll handle it. *Usopp:oh thats gr-HEY WAKE UP YOU JERK!!! PG 5 Sea Forest *Luffy/Jinbe:*glare at each other* *Luffy:*charge at him*'Gum Gum...' *Jinbe:*charges at him*'Fishman Karate...' *Nami:*smirks*thats it. *Luffy/Jinbe:*are shocked by a huge lightning bolt* *Luffy:*lands on the ground* *Jinbe:*lands with smoke coming from his mouth* PG 6 *Nami:*stands between the two* You idiots have already wasted a whole hour with this. We barely have 2 hours left. *Luffy:*gets up and points*it's Jinbe's fault!! *Jinbe:*gets up* none of you are going Luffy-kun!! thats fin-*is hit on the head by nami* PG 7 *Nami: look Jinbe, we understand why you dont want us to interfere, but we are not going to stand here and let a good king like Neptune die. There is always going to be some fishman like Arlong and Hodi who think humans are evil. And the same can be said about some humans on the surface. The best thing we can really do is try to keep any race that thinks like that from getting to a place of power. PG 8 *Jinbe:*sighs* look Nami-san, I understand that. That's why Im going to defeat Hodi by myself. *Nami: and die? *Jinbe:?! PG 9 *Nami: "The great Boss Jinbe went to fight Hodi by himself and those damn human pirates didnt help him. All because he was a filthy fishman." "Those humans just stood by and watched as our King Neptune was killed." *Jinbe:...... *Nami: Believe it or not Jinbe, that's what some fishmen would say if we dont help you or Neptune. Be happy we're even trying to help this island Jinbe. Now you have 2 choices..... PG 10 *Nami: Go by yourself and die as all of Queen Otohime's and Tiger's causes are reduced to ash or let us fight for this island in their name! *Jinbe:*closes his eyes and stands* I suppose I never thought of it that way. *looks at Luffy* Luffy-kun... *Luffy:hm? PG 11 *Jinbe:*holds out hand*forgive my actions and help me fight Hodi. *Luffy:*grins and shakes his hand* shishishi, I was going to do that anyway Full Page view: *Luffy and Jinbe's handshake is similare to Hodi and Decken's from when they first joined up. Den, Megalo, Keimi, and Shirhoshi are seen in the background on Jinbe's side while the strawhats are seen on Luffy's side. PG 12 *Sanji:we should probably get a move on, we only have an hour and a half. *Luffy: whoa, seriously? Hey shark, take us to Gyoncord Plaza! *Megalo:shaa? *Luffy:*gets on its back after Jinbe does*Let's go guys! PG 13 *Strawhats:*stand battle ready*right!! Full Page View: *Sanji:*stands on the far right smoking a cigaratte* *Chopper:*stands next to him in his new Heavy Point while raising his fist dramaticly* *Franky:*stands in the middle while pounding his fists together.* *Robin:*stands next to him with a gun in one hand and another on her hip* *Nami:*stands next to her with her new clima-tact on her shoulder* PG 14 Gyoncord Plaza *New Fishman Pirate subordnates:*stand as a crowd as they look up at Neptune looking like Ace when he was going to be executed* *Fishman Pirate# 1: gyhaha, In alittle bit that damn Neptune will be killed and boss Hodi will be the king. *Fishman Pirate# 2: you worried about the Strawhats? *Fishman Pirate# 1: alittle, but what can they do? I mean look up there. PG 15 You see the people as he talks *Fishman Pirate# 1: the Uubuzi, Wadatsumi, is standing on guard duty in the outskirts of the plaza. The 4 officers and Hyouzou are positioned around the platform. As for Boss Hodi and Decken, they are siting on the sides of Neptune. PG 16 *Fishman Pirate# 2: heheh. guess the Strawhat captain has to be pretty stupid to storm in with all that. *Fishman Pirate# 1: I doubt he's that dumb. *Fishman Pirate# 3: Yohohoho, you guys dont know Luffy-san very well then. PG 17 *Fishman Pirate# 1/2: Luffy-san? *Fishman Pirate# 3:*gasps and stumbles*wha-what happened? *Fishman Pirate# 1/2:??? A couple yards away from the plaza *Brook:*gets up*Yohohoho!! I got the info!!! *Usopp: thats great Brook. Im still jealous of that power. *Zoro:yeah thats good alright. Is there anyone interesting besides that giant over there? *Brook:tons, I couldnt beleive my eyes. Even though I dont have eyes. SKUULLLL JOOKE!!! Nor did I have a body for eyes. SOOUULL JOOOKE!! PG 18 *Zoro:*grins deviously*really? Full page view *Zoro:*still grining and grips one of his swords*then lets rock! *Brook:*on his left while tipping his hat*Yohohoho!!! right behind you Zoro-san!! *Usopp:*on his right with his googles on and folding his arms. he sighs*This is gonna be chaotic. END Category:Prediction